


dedicated to new lovers

by Macremae, OnyxSphinx



Series: suburban au [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, M/M, Professor!Hermann, bartender!newt, in which newt woos hermann through drinks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: Newt is an ex-academic-turned-bartender at the Kaiju Blue. Hermann Gottlieb is a divorcee physics professor at the local uni who needs a drink.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: suburban au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	dedicated to new lovers

**Author's Note:**

> for the wonderful [@wervinsky](https://wravioli.tumblr.com/) on tumblr......an offshot of the [suburban au](https://wervinsky.tumblr.com/post/187149680880/suburban)

It's light out still when Newt gets up for his shift—not too surprising, considering that it's June, and the sun doesn't set until, like, eleven. Still, though, it's disorienting—he's not sure he'll ever get used to it. It's hot, and he's already covered in a thin sheen of sweat just from putting on his clothes and getting up to move around the kitchen and make some toast.

The terrariums are in the back of the living room, positioned so that they get the smallest amount of sunlight as possible—Newt isn't very keen to have accidental escargot—, and he tacks the thick, sun-blocking strips of fabric over the windows to try and combat it some more. He'd just put down his blinds, but they're busted up from that one time he got home drunk as shit, and now they're jammed, so.

He turns on the A/C, and sighs, eyes fluttering closed for half a moment as the cold air hits him. It's not much—the apartment won't get bellow, like, nintyish, but it's better than nothing. He moves away from the unit—standing in front of it has cooled the sweat on his arms so he feels clammy, and he shivers for a moment in the warm afternoon air.

He gets out the cabbage and puts a few leaves into each terrarium and watches the snails crawl around on them. "Bye guys," he says, before slipping the lids back on—he really needs to be better about remembering to close them; yesterday he got back and Yamarashi was on the ceiling, and that's not even mentioning all the trails of dried snail slime all over the place. He imagines it's not exactly the most comforting atmosphere for most people, and it's not like he can bring people back to his place—then again, it's not like he gets a ton of people interested in him or anything, so it's not really a huge issue.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, breaking him out of his reverie, and he shakes his head.

"Time to get going before Pentecost sics Alice on me," he laughs, and grabs his keys on the way out, throwing them into his other pocket.

The door hits a bit hard on the way out, and there's a shout from downstairs. "For fuck's sake, some of us are trying to sleep!" snarls his neighbour, peaking a surly face out from his door, and Newt rolls his eyes.

"So- _rry_ ," he says, and the other scowls at him before slamming his own door. "Fucking hypocrite," Newt sniffs and makes for the stairs.

Though the sun's already up, the tall buildings of the city cast long, dark shadows, and the flickering neon signs are still on, breaking up the darkness. It gives it a sort of dated atmosphere—sure, it's the 21st century, but the grimy, Gothic architecture contrasting with the glaring yellows, pinks, greens, and blues gives it an otherworldly feel, almost like it's the past trapped in amber.

Kaiju Blue's sign is on, too, the electric-blue setting the ground aglow—it rained last night, and there's puddles still. He greets Sasha and Aleksis, the two bouncers currently on shift, with a small wave and a "Hi!"

They nod in reply, and Newt heads on in.

Tendo's there already, behind the bar, and he looks up when Newt walks in. "Newt!" he says, and sets down the cup he's wiping down. "How was your weekend?"

"Not bad, not bad," Newt returns, "yours? How's Alison? And the kids?"

"Good!" Tendo beams. "Hector took his first step the other day. And Alison got it on video!"

"Oh shit, really?" Newt says, "that's great, man!"

"I'll send it to you later," Tendo promises, "now get over here and help me with these, you bastard."

Newt laughs. "Alright, alright," he says, and makes his way to Tendo's side and grabs a clean cloth and starts. "How was the night shift yesterday?"

Tendo shrugs. "Nothing new," he replies. "Chuck got shitfaced, and then Raleigh came in and had a few, and the next thing you know, Herc and Aleksis are kicking them out for scaring off customers."

"Ah," Newt sighs, "so I didn't miss anything, then. Got it."

They don't get much more time to chat, since that's when Pentecost sticks his head out from the back office and barks at Newt about how they need to stop the chit-chat and actually pay attention to taking peoples' orders now that customers are coming in.

Newt rolls his eyes but does as told, grabbing a few shot glasses for the students who ask for them. "Monday?" he says, with a raised brow.

One of them just gives him a flat look and says, deadpan, "It's finals."

"Ah," Newt says with a nod, "you want another round, then?"

" _Yeah,_ " the student says, and Newt obliges.

By the time nine rolls around, Newt's served a few more groups of students, and when there's a break, he comments on it to Tendo. "I don't remember it being this bad when I was in college," he says. "I mean— _Monday?_ "

Tendo just shrugs. "Hey, it means we get more tips," he points out.

"True," Newt concedes, and then their improvised break is over as the doors open and a gaggle of customers enter, and he's back to juggling bottles and glasses like an octopus.

It's not half-bad, though—he genuinely _likes_ his job, and it doesn't pay badly. Way better than academia, anyway.

It's a few hours later—he's not sure how many—the incoming customers slow to a trickle, the ones already there providing a white-noise as they chat amongst themselves, which allows Newt to pay more attention to the people who _are_ coming in.

There's not much of interest, at least until someone who looks vaguely familiar walks in. He's a bit taller than Newt, and he's wearing a scowl that, somehow, combined with the horrid undercut and the overlarge sweatervest and round glasses with a chain around his neck, make him look— _cute_.

"Good eveining," he greets, pulling up a seat at the bar counter, leaning his cane up against the side of his stool. "One gin on the rocks, please."

His voice is even _cuter_ , somehow, and it takes Newt a moment to process the request. "It's past midnight," he says, instead of commenting on his accent, and scoops some ice into the glass before he pours the gin over it.

The man scowls at him. "Oh, piss off," he grumbles, "you know what the sentiment means." He downs the drink quickly, only wincing slightly.

Newt gives a soft whistle. "Wow," he says, "rough night or something?"

" _Or something_ ," the man parrots. "Another gin on the rocks, please, if you'd be so kind."

"Yeah man, you got it," Newt murmurs, and watches the other as he pours this one.

This time, to Newt's relief, the man sips it instead of downing it. "Wanna talk about it?" Newt asks, because he honestly feels kind of bad for this guy.

"Not much to say," the man replies; shrugs. "I got divorced from my wife a few months ago, and my work life is hardly the most fulfilling."

"Oh," Newt says, slightly disappointed at the _wife_ bit because honestly, this guy is cute and Newt's pretty into him, but yanno, that's not really the point here. "That kinda sucks, man, I'm sorry."

The man raises a brow. "Pardon—oh, no, no, I'm _glad_ we got divorced, actually. I, ah, realised I'm—well, _gay_ , about half a year ago, and she was very much _not_ male, so," he shrugs. "Plus, it turned out she had just realised she's a lesbian and in love with my sister Karla, so, really, it was the best choice for both of us."

Newt blinks at him. "...that's crazy," he says, finally. "Wow. Okay, then. Uh, congrats?"

Well, he's not _disappointed_ anymore. "Hey," he says, suddenly, "how about something a bit sweeter than a gin? We've got some pretty good cocktails—there's, uh, Raspberry Cosmopolitan, that's pretty good."

Newt watches the man lick his lips as he checks the menu behind Newt. "Oh, no, I really shouldn't—oughtn't spend so much, you know—"

"I'll pay," Newt blurts out, and the man's ears go red.

"You don't even know my name!" he protests.

"Okay," Newt nods, "then tell me."

"...Hermann Gottlieb," the other says, after a moment. "Er—doctorate and professor of theoretical physics at the uni."

"Shit," Newt says, and raises a brow. "I _knew_ you looked familiar. You were at one of the conferences I went to back in my teaching days. Newton Geiszler, by the way, doctorate of marine biology, but call me Newt."

"Newt," the other says, and then makes a face. " _Newton_ ," he says, decisively.

"You still want that cocktail?" Newt asks.

"Oh—why not," Hermann says, and Newt rolls up his sleeves and gets started on it.

He feels Hermann's gaze on his tattoos as he shakes up the drink, and he grins at him. Hermann's gaze snaps away to the bar counter, and his face goes red. "Thank you," he manages when Newt offers him the drink.

"I've got more if you're interested," Newt says, grinning widely.

Hermann makes a choking sound. "Doctor Geiszler, are you— _flirting_ with me?"

"Dunno, is it working?" Newt asks, and leans over the counter, crossing his arms between his torso and the wood of the bar.

Hermann swallows and takes another sip of his drink. "...yes," he says, finally.

" _Good,_ " Newt says. "Hey, my shift ends at 12:30, so, uh, if you're free, we could maybe go back to my place? If you want?"

"I—rather would," Hermann says, and he's blushing furiously now. He takes another drag of his drink, as if he thinks the coldness of it will make the blushing go down, but it only just makes his skin flush, and the blush migrates down his throat.

"Great," Newt says, "meet me out back in ten."

Tendo gives him a wink on his way out, and Newt scowls at him, but it's mostly for show.

The warm night air hits him as he steps outside, and he immediately misses the aircon inside, but there is Hermann, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, and Newt makes his way over. "You'll ruin your lungs," he says, "trust me, I'm a doctor."

"Oh, hush up," Hermann grumbles, "you said something about your flat?"

"Yeah," Newt says, "it's not far—I live pretty close to Kaiju Blue, which is nice, since I, yanno, work here. You? Oh, wait, sorry," he hits his forehead lightly, "you already said you teach at the uni—sorry," Newt says sheepishly, "I'm just a little— _nervous_ , I guess."

"It's quite alright," Hermann assures, and puts his cigarette out on the wall, moving to stand closer to Newt, "you needn't be anxious." He's close enough that Newt can smell the faint hint of cologne—something mild and cool; cucumber, maybe? It makes his heart beat rabbit-quick in his throat, and his breath catch.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Newt asks, quietly, and it's half a joke fueled by nerves, but Hermann just smiles at him.

"I'd rather hoped so," he says, and his hand's on the back of Newt's neck, now, the weight of it solid, but not applying any pressure; giving Newt an easy out if he wants to. "After all, you are a rather handsome man, and you _did_ spend the last twenty minutes or so flirting with me."

This time, Newt blushes, cheeks heating, but he's smiling now, and he nods the barest amount, and Hermann leans forward, pressing his lips to Newt's; chaste, at first, and he tastes like alcohol and the acrid of cigarettes, but Newt presses back, eager, and soon, it's much, much deeper than just a peck of lips.

When Newt pulls away, he's dazed, slightly, and he blinks quickly, taking a deep breath. "Wow," he says, and grins, widely. Hermann's hand is still on his neck. "Wow," he says, again, and Hermann looks pretty pleased with that.

"Would you like to continue this somewhere else?" he asks, which— _silly_ , because Newt's basically already said he wanted to take him back to his place, but it's pretty sweet of him.

"Yeah," Newt says, "uh— _yeah_. Yeah, man." And then he laughs a little bit, and Hermann laughs with him.

"Yes," Hermann says, "alright." And then he kisses Newt again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
